


Blind for love

by Pandorazhou0620



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorazhou0620/pseuds/Pandorazhou0620
Summary: RPS！！！激情产物，不好吃怪我他们实在是太甜了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊婚礼红毯之后洞房花烛必须有一发





	Blind for love

大门被关上的一瞬间，尹昉就被黄景瑜压在了门板上。

原本因为犯困就不甚清醒的神智瞬间就被火热的吻给焚烧殆尽。尹昉顺从地由着黄景瑜吞噬掉自己的呼吸，直到被吻到眼角发红，才忍不住抬起手推了黄景瑜一把。

意料之中的没有推动。不过黄景瑜倒是感知到了，终于放过了怀中人，原本暴烈的亲吻也转而变得缠绵缱绻了起来……

“昉儿。”

尹昉还在喘着气调整着呼吸，黄景瑜的亲吻则是伴随着亲昵的呼唤从眉间直落到了下颚上……

“下午看见你官博发的那张扯领口的照片的时候，我就想扯掉你的领带，撕开你的领口……”

一边说着，黄景瑜的手一把拽开了尹昉脖子上那绣着花的领带，接着，一颗，两颗，三颗……

随着纽扣被解开而越裸露出来的肌肤被一寸一寸地亲吻吮咬过，尹昉能感受到虎牙碾过肌肤带来的刺痛与快感。

“景瑜……”被困意与欲望撕扯着的尹昉不自觉地用早已被撩拨起的下半身蹭着黄景瑜，手也缠上了黄景瑜的领带，正准备要解开时，手被握住了。

“嗯？”

黄景瑜没有说话，只是用空着的一只手把挂在尹昉脖子上的领带给扯了下来，然后将尹昉的双手捆住。

“乖，今晚让我来……”

说完，黄景瑜把尹昉被捆住的双手驾到了自己脑后，然后伸手拍了拍尹昉被裹在西装长裤里挺翘的臀部，“上来。”

尹昉乖乖地把一条腿缠上了黄景瑜的腰，借力就把自己挂在了比自己高出一个头的恋人身上。

黄景瑜就这么抱着尹昉往卧室走去，路上还坏心眼地用虎牙折磨着尹昉大敞着的衣襟里裸露出来的乳尖。悬空的姿势让尹昉不敢轻举妄动，只能任由年轻的恋人使坏，仰着头发出一声声腻人的喘息。

 

终于到了卧室，黄景瑜把尹昉放在床上，随手打开了床头的阅读灯。

突如其来的亮光让尹昉有些不适应，抬手用手臂遮住了自己的眼。黄景瑜的眼神从尹昉被吮咬得越显红肿的嘴唇。再到敞开的衬衣里被缀上数个吻痕的胸膛，最后落到被蹂躏地邹巴巴的西装裤里那被欲望撑起的丘壑之上。

尹昉似乎也感知到了黄景瑜的视线，原本就因为欲望而焦灼着的身体忍不住地轻颤了起来。

“景瑜……”尹昉拿开了挡住眼睛的手臂，被领带绑缚着的双手自然而然地就放在了头顶。

带着几丝委屈意味的哭腔再配上晕红的眼角和粼粼水光……黄景瑜只来得及甩开自己脱到一半的的西装外套，就立马爬上了床。

很快，尹昉早就被蹂躏的皱皱巴巴的西装裤被扒了下来，黄景瑜伸出手去抚弄尹昉的欲望。顶端溢出的精水将整个柱身沾染得湿漉漉的，修长的手指不断套弄着，另一只手也不安分地揉捏着紧实的臀肉。

在尹昉被逗弄地即将到达顶端时，坏心的恋人伸手堵住了前端。尹昉发出了不满的呻吟，身体也难耐地挺起，更加贴近黄景瑜。

“景瑜……景瑜……”

暗哑的声音透露出亟待满足的渴望。可是黄景瑜却更加变本加厉地用唇舌挑逗着尹昉身上的每一个敏感点。平坦紧致的腹肌，因为喘息而不断起伏的胸膛和上面早已被玩弄得红肿的乳尖，突出的锁骨，漂亮的颈线，敏感的耳垂再到眼皮上的痣……每一处都被黄景瑜用唇舌肆意玩弄着。

尹昉有些不解黄景瑜为什么要这么折磨自己，被愣生生堵着无处发泄让他从原本顺从的姿态生出了几许反抗。

“你要做就做，不做就赶紧放开！”

若是平日里，尹老师严厉起来横眉竖目的也有几分威严，可现下眉梢眼角全是春情的样子，威严那是没有的，撩人却是满分。

“昉儿。”黄景瑜又黏黏糊糊地蹭了上去吻住尹昉。“刚刚在车上看见她们都说咱俩这红毯走得跟婚礼现场一样……你说，这婚礼有了，洞房花烛的……你是不是该换个称呼叫我了……”

尹昉的脸肉眼可见的又红了几分，瞪大了眼睛瞪着黄景瑜。

“你……我……”羞耻心还是占了上风，尹昉把脸一撇，摆出了一副“要杀要剐随你便”的姿态。

黄景瑜笑了笑，没有多言，只是抬起一只手把尹昉的脸扭了过来，继续用吻去掠夺嘴硬的恋人的呼吸，另一只一直掌控着尹昉欲望起伏的手也没有闲着，继续不停地抚慰，撩拨着，可是每到尹昉的临界点，又恶劣地堵住顶端那急欲喷发的小孔……

尹昉实在忍不住了，在积累的快感和无法发泄的委屈之下，他含混地在黄景瑜的亲吻里，喊出了那个让他感觉到无比羞耻的称呼……

下一秒，被堵住欲望喷射了出来，把两人早已凌乱的下体浸染得更加秽乱不堪。

 

看着尹昉因为高潮而失神的样子，黄景瑜觉得今晚自己的自制力也已经到了临界点了。他解开了缠绕着尹昉手腕的领带，把他身上已经被汗水浸湿的衬衣和蹭得皱巴巴的外套脱掉。接着飞速扒光了自己以后从床头柜里掏出了润滑剂。

高潮过后的身体还在不自主地轻颤着，有一段时间没有被进入过的甬道被撑开时，尹昉反射性地伸手抱住了附在自己身上的黄景瑜。

“乖，放松些……”黄景瑜一边用轻吻安慰着尹昉，一边又探进了一根手指。内里的高热紧致让黄景瑜的眼角也被欲望逼出了血色。

很快，尹昉的身体放松了下来，黄景瑜在探入第三根手指得到了轻松的接纳之后，迫不及待地换上了自己的大家伙，一个挺身，就把身下人填得满满当当的。

舞者线条优美又修长的双腿缠在年下小狼狗的腰上，每一次的挺动都能从年长者口中挤压出美妙的呻吟。

黄景瑜用虎牙碾磨着尹昉泛着水光的胸膛，把欲望之花植遍了这片原野。上半身是柔风细雨的缠绵，下半身肿胀的欲望却是一次又一次地狠狠地捅进了湿热的肉穴之中，很快就让身下人发出了带着哭腔的尖叫。

“景瑜，景瑜……”

看着年长的恋人带着慌乱的喘息，黄景瑜俯身给了他一个深吻。

双手变成了十指交扣的姿势，早已经熟悉身下这具躯体的每一寸的黄景瑜精准地找到了尹昉体内那致命的弱点。一次次地碾压与深入换来了恋人的喘息和求饶，柔韧的腰肢随着黄景瑜的挺进而扭动着，勃发的欲望在黄景瑜紧实的腹肌上摩擦，呻吟声也越发诱人和色情。

黄景瑜咬紧牙奋力地挺动着，尹昉很快就被操弄得连呻吟都无法发出了。他的身体被快感填满，在黄景瑜的怀里紧绷成了一张挽紧得弓，交缠的指尖因为用力而泛白，原本被操到无力再夹紧黄景瑜腰的腿再一次绷紧，足尖都弯成了饱满的弧度。

终于，黄景瑜爆发在了尹昉体内。高潮来临的那一瞬间，尹昉挣开了黄景瑜的手，环抱住了他的肩，而后在那厚实的肩膀上留下了一个深深的牙印。

——end——


End file.
